Hubby
by Fuki
Summary: He is a lush boy of many desires. Pretty girl is evoking moderate anger. Pink cheeks is covetous, excessively and culpably desirous of the possessions of pretty and lush. [BotanxYusuke]
1. Sweet Goodbye

**Story: **Hubby

**Author: **Fuki

**Couple: **Botan/Yusuke

**Rating: **T

**Authors Note: **This is unusual. Ah, well, read and review please. I hope you like! This is my try at humor. :3

* * *

"No, Yusuke." A soft bint voice trembled, "Its over."

Yusuke's eye's grew wide. He resembled a simp by the look of his face. It was quiet poor. But yet horribly cute with mixures of lament. He held her hand by his heart, on his muscular chest. So hard and built. Doesn't she know that he loves her? Maybe..just maybe its better for the _both _of them. Her hand slowly slipped off of his grip to his lap. He stood up, off the stair steps (at Keiko's house, on the porch outside). He looked up into the dark sky, at the moon.

_So, its over, huh? _Yusuke groaned in his head. He continued to stare at the moon, with Keiko sitting on the bench looking at his feet. As he was staring, he saw a flash of pink and blue flying by the moon quickly. His mouth parted, Botan?

"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted for the seventh time.

Yusuke glanced at her and snapped out of his thoughts. He nodded numbly for her pleasurable voice to continue.

"Please, please, please, can we still be good friends?" Keiko sound like she was cadging. Who knows, maybe she was..!

Yusuke grinned.

He bent down and met her gaze. Her eye's were sparkling with delight, her face was flushed at how _close_ he was. His warm breath smacked her lips at every lovely breath. Her eye's fluttered closed. It was time for a _kiss_, hm? She slightly puckered her lips for his. She inched closer to the warm breaths. Plep. Keiko opened her eye's. Hm? A finger on her pink lips. Her cheeks pinked. No kiss?

"Oh no." He teased in a whisper, "You are _not_ going to cast that spell on me, sweetie."

Keiko couldn't help it. She laughed, her chest pumping up and down with every laugh. He chuckled and looked at her laugh. He was sure going to miss all those pervertive what nots with her. Then he would get a smack. Boo.

"Well, Keiko, see ya." Yusuke waved. He stood up, and backed away. "Good bye." She whispered. He turned with his fists jammed into his green pockets and walked off, most likely headed home. Keiko sighed while looking at him leave out of her heart. She, herself, stood up brushing her skirt. She touched the cold door knob of her house and turned it quickly. She stepped in and closed the hard door. It just can't work. _I feel nothing but friendship with him..nothing more..i'm sure he feels the same. _

* * *

"Yusuke Urameshi, get your ass up!" 

Moms.

Their the best.

Yusuke groaned loudly.

"Dammit!" Yusuke cursed in his moans, tossing and turning on his bed. One of his legs flew onto the ground and the other twirled and did the same. He was in sitting position with his feet on the floor. He pushed himself of his bed and bent down. His arms lazyly floating in front of him, groaning in every step he took. He entered the bathroom and shut the door.

"God damn school.." He mumbled while taking his tooth brush, he squeezed the tooth paste on it and brushed his white teeth. He spit out the tooth paste and continued to do this several times, quickly, he did everyother part in his mouth. Then he rinsed his teeth and mouth with cold water three times. Then he entered the shower. Just a quick shower. When he was done he dried his hair and wore his green uniform. He gel'ed his very dark brown hair, black looking hair, but its impossible to have black hair unless you dye it.

"Hurry the hell up, dumbass!" Atsuko, mother sweet, yelled, growling furiously.

"Oh, your such a peach!" Yusuke growled loudly so she could hear.

"Peachy keen!"

"My ass!"

Yusuke grinned.

Yep, he shut her up. He opened the bathroom door. Cree-p. Oh my. Atsuko stood there with his very **hard** suitcase. A deathly glare she had. Yusuke 'meep'ed'.

"My, god..!" He cried.

"God can't help you now.." She raised the suitcase and slammed it on his head a trillion times, he had tears in the corner of his chocolate eye's, playfully. 'Ow, ow, ow!' He chanted at every slam.

"I'm a peach, dammit!" She slammed it on him again.

"I'm going to be late- ouch!" He yelled, always figthing, eh?-!

She stopped.

She brightened and gave him his suitcase and, from out of the blue, a kiss on the cheek. Her expression changed from deadly to mother sweet. Yusuke paled. Yeah, okay, better run now.

* * *

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke turned.

Now..that voice did **not** sound very familar. Though it was a bint voice. He smirked. A girl? He was in the school halls, since it was time to go to lunch, but instead of lunch he was headed for the roof as always. The girl stopped in front of him, breathing, trying to catch her breath.

"Hm? Miku?" Yusuke remembered. He poked her small nose with his index finger. Her cheeks pinked like cherry blossoms. His lips curved up. She was a beauty. She had very light brown curls that were in two ponytails it came up to her chest. Her bangs were long and clashed on her cheeks, very curly. It looked cute. She had dark blue eye's, sea like. She wasn't fat, nor perfect. She was just normal like normal people. It wasn't bad. It was just fine. In fact, she was pretty flat stomached. Her hips were skinny. As was her legs and arms. Though she looked weak. Like all girls, she had on her school uniform.

"Y-yes..!" She giggled and nodded. Her hands came to her chest and laid there. She looked at him and smiled. "I hear you and Keiko broke up?"

He nodded and bit a laugh. She looked kind of cute trying to hit on him. Or flurt, eh..

"Um..will you..be my..well..boyfriend?" She bit her lip and looked down to her feet. She stood on her tippy toes. In hopes on him agreeing. She didhave a big **crush** on him, **maybe** even **love**

_"No, Yusuke. Its over." _

"Y-yeah, sure." Yusuke agreed. He knows her. He used to tease her alot and he was friends with her, sort of. They never did talk. He thought she had a thing for him. And besides, no probelms right? I mean she did look sweet and pretty. Why not give her a chance?

"Oh, yes!" She twirled and hugged him. She looks so happy. Her head rested on his chest. "Hey, lets go eat lunch, together."

Yusuke shook his head.

"I can't, sorry." Yusuke frowned and patted her head.

Miku pouted. She stood on her tippy toes, both legs crossing eachother. She twirled her finger on his muscular chest, and inched closer to him. Yusuke blushed slightly. He shifted his leg to the other.

"Well, then you'll have to make it up now won't you?" She smiled mischeviously. Want glistened in her blue orbs. Yusuke grinned weakly. Well wasn't she just perky?

"A date, tonight?" He suggested.

"Pick me up at seven."

"Gotcha."

She waved and ran out of sight, to hang out with her friends and eat. Yusuke sighed and walked up the stairs to the roof. He opened the door, normally light would shine on him, but something was towering above him. Er..

"Where the hell were you?-!" Botan yelled. Tapping her feet on the hard floor. She wore a diffrent kimono, it was purple, it had pink swirls on it. It came up above her ankle. Her hair was down, since she was sitting on the roof playing with it, waiting for Yusuke to come. She looked so pretty and cute. So angelic. Yusuke pinked a little.

"I was talking to my girlfriend."

Botan felt a pang of jealousy. So much for her suger sweet luck with him.

"What? I thought you broke up with Keiko. Thats what she told me.." Botan trailed off, letting her fingers play with her cerulean threads of hair. So silky. Mm. She never let her gaze off of him. She wanted him to know..

"Well, yeah, but I have a new girlfriend."

Botan's hand twiched. No, no, no! It wasn't suppose to _be_ that way! Dammit!

"Oh, thats great.." Botan put on a fake smile. God.

Yusuke grinned. His creamy fingers running through his healthy hair, filled with gel.

Botan turned slightly grim, really slight.

"Your not planning to tell her about your secret, right?"

"About Rekai and stuff?"

"No, duh."

"No."

"Good.."

Yusuke rolled his eye's.

"Oh yes!" Botan's eye's shimmered in rememberence. Yusuke stared at her not interested. "I forgot to tell you, tonight at eight, you must deliver a special package to somebody, i'm not sure whom but Koenma will talk to you about it."

Yusuke shook his head and waved his hands.

"No."

Botan gave him a horrible look.

"Why..?" She peeped angryly.

"Because I have a date at seven tonight, with Miku." Yusuke sighed.

_"Please, please, please, can we still be good friends?"_

Tinkle.

Yusuke's eye's twiched. This is a whole diffrent situation. No need for the past. How was his friend doing? How did she feel? So many questions. My, goodness.

"Look, Yusuke." A very annoyed Botan growled. She couldn't help it. She was jealous. In the flash of an eye he gets a girl. What the hell?-! Perposterous! "With all do respect, I do **not** care for your women. You do the job. Good bye." Botan summoned her oar and left storming off like dangerous thunder.

Yusuke glared at her leave. He felt like pulling her sweet little hair, and banging her head on a wall. She sounded so damn bitchy. My, god. Oh yeah and about the job.

Hell no.

"Bye to you too."

Hush.

_"Good bye."_

* * *

"Yusuke, i'm so glad you came!"

Muki glistened with love and happiness. She wore a, slightly dark, spaghetti strap red dress that stopped at her thighs, on hem of the dress there were light red jewels. She matched with the same color boots that frooze above her ankle. She had on light red brown-ish lipstick. Her hair was let down, curls pounced up and down. Oh well she looked nice, hm?

"No sweat." Yusuke waved and kissed her on the cheek. My ass. No sweat. Hah! What a horrible lie. What will Koenma say when he doesn't show up? Wait, bad thought. Subject changed!

"So where are we going?" Miku softly asked. They were both hand in hand, walking on the sidewalk. Yusuke looked fine himself. He wore some what baggy dark blue jeans with a black sleeve button down shirt. The first three buttons were down. He didn't gel his hair. He let it down and look silky. He had on black sneekers. Quiet a sight! Mmm.

"Wherever you want, sweetie." He teased. Her cheeks burned up. She put her index finger on her chin and made a thinking face. She smiled and him. She got an idea.

"Well, I hate fancy places and i'm not hungry so how about we go to the movies and then go out to eat?"

Yusuke grinned. His head bobbed up and down. That was a yes. Oh how sweet..!

* * *

"What do you mean he isn't coming!"

Botan leaned foward and popped back up for several times, her ponytail plopped up and down at every motion. 'Sorry, sorry, sorry!' she chanted as she did.

"You are not forgiven! It was your job, Botan!" Toddler Koenma babbled on, sucking his pacifier as he continued. Sucking noises and anger flinged out of his mouth. Heaving up and down he did.

"Koenma he refused!" She argued back, standing up straight in front of his desk, "He said he had a date..feh.."

"He must deliver this package!"

"Its not my fault that his women is getting to him!"

Koenma frooze.

"Its all that girls fault!" Koenma shouted slamming his small hands on his desk. He looked at Botan and smiled evily. Botan paled. What now?-!

"Botan! I've got an idea!" Koenma sang, twirling his tiny fingers.

"Hm?"

"Okay, you go to Yusuke's school and break them apart, by each day!" Koenma smiled, "Isn't that a great idea?"

"What? No! Thats a horrible idea!" Botan growled.

Koenma looked at her with calm serene eye's now. What a change, hm?

"Look," He began never tearing his gaze off her, "I know you like him."

Botan frowned.

"What?" She laughed nerviously.

"You like Yusuke." Koenma repeated.

Oh, god.

"Oh, no, no, no!" She nerviously waved her thin hands in front of her heaving chesting. She was burning up. She breathed heavyly. She hates this stuff.

"You don't have to hide it from me, I won't tell." Koenma gestured, "Attend his school and do your job your way."

Botan shook her head.

"Its an **order**, Botan." Koenma darkened.

Botan squeeked.

"But, what do I do?" Botan lowered her eye lids, eyebrows curved.

Koenma smiled.

"Like I said, your job. You are dissmissed."

Botan parted her pink lips, but Koenma wouldn't listen. Oh, my. Her job? So she had to go to Ningenkai? Where would she live? Botan felt dizzy. She left the office. She decided to go to Keiko's house. She wouldn't want to bother Genkai, Yukina, and Hiei at the temple. There were already enough people there. And besides Keiko's parents are out, they wanted to learn more about cooking so it'll be best for their resturant so they went to Korea, where their own parents were. So Keiko was alone. Why not keep her company? Before going anywhere Botan went to her room and started to pack up her things.

* * *

"Oh, Yusuke, thank you for the great time today!" Miku kissed him on the cheek, and grinned. Yusuke smirked. Ah, we was good with the lads. Miku stepped into her home, before she closed the door she blew him a kiss and winked. Yusuke grinned.

"Bye, bye! Hey, how about I come to your house tommarow, its Saturday tommarow." Miku smiled, leaning on her door.

Yusuke hesitated to answer.

"Um, yeah, sure. My mom works in the morning, afternoon, and then at night she goes out to bars." Yusuke grinned hotly. He lifted his hand up and shook it. "Bye!" He walked away out her her sight. Miku sighed.

_Oh, I can't wait! I'm so happy. _

* * *

**Knock, knock!**

Keiko's head rose up. Who could that be? Its eight thirty. Hm. Keiko put her tea on the table and got off her creamy couch. She walked over to the door. Her hair was let down. She was in her pajamas. It was a orange tank top and orange pants, she also had white slippers on. She looked quiet comfortable. She walked over to the door, vigerously. She peeped through the eye hole to see who it was...

Botan?

With luggage?

And pajamas?

Keiko giggled and opened the door.

Botan was wearing pink pajamas! Her hair was down. She had on a pink tank top with white hearts on it. Same color and design with her pants too. She had on fuzzy pink slippers. She grinned. Keiko hugged her friend. She missed her. She hugged her so tight that Botan thought she was dieing but hugged her back none the less. Keiko took her luggage inside and let Botan come it. Fresh cold breeze hit Botan's nape. It was hot outside, but cold in Keiko's house. She must have the A.C on. Botan sat on the couch and so did her good friend.

"I missed you!" Keiko hugged her again, both swinging left to right in their embrace.

"I missed you, too!" Botan smiled. "I hope you don't mind me staying here, i'm going to attend you school!"

"Really?-!" Keiko squeeked, "At I don't mind, not at all!"

Botan grinned and squeeled.

They both laughed.

"So, why are you attending my school?" Keiko asked sweetly.

"Well, because.."

Keiko inched closer too her looking at her straight in the eye.

"Hmmm?" Keiko nudged Botan in the ribs, Botan giggled.

"Its because..okay first off..I sorta like..Yusuke.." Botan squeeked.

Keiko's jaw was hanging.

"Really!" Keiko laughed.

Botan nodded and blushed several shades of hot red.

"Aw!" Keiko sang.

"Okay, and he has a girlfriend, Miku, and Yusuke is missing his missons because of her! So I have to split them, or do something for him to stop spending so much time with her." Botan huffed.

Keiko raised an eye brow.

"He has a girlfriend, already?" Keiko growled.

"Y-yes." Botan sweat dropped.

"Miku? Out of all the girls, Miku! She is so damn bitchy, I hate her!" Keiko raised her voice, fisting her hands. Botan paled.

"Keiko, your..very..um, uhehe?" Botan laughed nerviously.

Keiko brightened.

"I got an idea!" Keiko grinned.

Botan looked at her curiously.

"Shoot."

"Okay, how about we go to Yusuke's house tommarow?"

Botan's face heated.

"Um..s-sure?"

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: **Whoa! This sucked! xD! My foot was numb while typing this, and my back hurts! I'll make sure the next chapter is way better this was horrible, it was so not witty. ;-; Sorry. I might delete this and rewrite it, I think its going too fast, tell me if I should. I just have a horrible say. x(

Oh yes and to **Vulpixi Misa **my other story when you asked if it will a Yusuke/Botan, of course it will! I'm a Yusuke/Botan fan, I toodislike Kurama/Botan, eh.


	2. Sometime Sweets Do Not Help

Story: Hubby 

Couple: Botan/Yusuke

Rating: T

**Author's Note**: -eye's bugged open-. I can't belive my 1st chapter. Its so bleh. But i'm happy that you like it.. Well here is the next chapter. REVIEW.. because I know some PEOPLE that won't review.. i'm not going to mention any names.. , I sound like my teacher.. oh no.

* * *

The bright sun emit light through the glass windows. 

"Mmm.."

The cold breeze from the air condition past by her making her sigh, though at the same time the sun's warm shine warmed her up.

"Botan?"

A tender glance.

Her pink lips open and groan.

"... wake up."

Keiko frowned.

Heavy sleeper..

Keiko bent her knee onto the floor, her cold hands slithered up Botan's long arm onto her warm neck, lightly, making her shiver. Botan tossed up and growled. Her hot pink gaze stopped on Keiko. Botan's brow curved then slanted.

"Y'ouch." Botan spoke, twisting her plum lips.

"Its one o' clock." Keiko titled her head, chuckling, making her shoulders shake.

Botan shrugged.

"Oh how soon she forgets.." Keiko giggled vigorously, "Were going to Yusuke-kun's house today."

"Hm.. ?" Botan pondered, "Ooh, silly me.. I hope its okay if I could take a shower.."

Keiko nodded, her hand rose, and her finger plopped out straight. Botan's gaze dropped on a door in the hallway. Labeled "Bathroom"..

She labels her doors?

"Uh-huh." Botan lazyly got up and walked towards the bathroom.

Keiko watched her back swing.

"I guess i'll pick out your clothes, then." A smirk played in.

Botan looked over her shoulder with a weak expression.

"Nothing dumb, okay Keiko?"

Keiko ignored her and crawled to Botan's luggage. Botan sighed and went into the bathroom. Keiko sat on her heels with the bag in front of her. Her long fingers walked to the zipper and unzipped her bag. A fair amount of clothes were in it, light colors and a little amount of dark colors. Kimonos', T-shirts, jeans, pants, many types of collar shirts, one pair of sandles, and two pairs of sneakers. And of course underwares. Her fingers brushed the silk as she thought. What to wear, what to wear. No Kimono. This is not the time to be wearing those.. Keiko played with a pretty t-shirt, it was black and it had a collar that came down into a "V", it had gray-ish black buttons to button it up because the V part was a little wide/long. Keiko pulled that out of the bag. She looked for jeans now. Ah ha! She pulled out dark black-ish blue jeans. No belt. That was okay. No harm done. She grabbed some things Botan would want to wear under then went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hmm.. Botan?"

Hard water splashed on the tub making cringing sounds, light sprinkley noises flew around and in Botan's hair. Steam fogged the mirror.

"Yes?"

Back to the quiet side..,

"I'm going to put your clothes inside the bathroom, okay?"

"'Kay.."

Keiko softly opened the door a put the clothes on a hanger, "Its on the hanger." Keiko heard Botan say, "Okay" annoyingly threw the waters yelps. Keiko left the bathroom and smiled.

* * *

Botan came out of the bathroom in the clothes Keiko picked out for her, looking satisfied. She grinned and walked to Keiko. 

"And here I thought you had no fashion sense." Botan teased her.

"Yeah, well I know things." Keiko crossed her hands over her pink t-shirt that said "Smart and Cute", the text was outlined in dark pink. She wore light blue jeans, her hair in two pony tails on each side. "Don't put your hair up in a ponytail."

"Why not?"

"Because your hair is going to fall out, you just took a shower."

"I hate it when its down."

"Its pretty, I always liked how pretty your curls were."

"Thanks, I like your straight hair."

Keiko giggled and her cheeks turned slight pink.

"Thank you."

Botan let her light blue hair down, "No problem.." Locks of her hair brushed her cheeks gently.

"Come on, lets go walk."

Botan nodded, both her and Keiko wore sneakers and started to walk to Urameshi's.

* * *

"Yusuke?" 

Yusuke looked over to Muki, who sat on the couch.

"What?" He casually called out.

Muki smiled and looked at her lap.

"I- um.. i'm sorry about the other day.." She bit her lip as her thumb rubbed her lap.

Yusuke licked his lip. What was she talking about? She didn't do anything wrong.. he sat up from the floor and looked at her oddly. "What are you talking about?"

She smiled weakly.

"I was.. acting stupid. In school AND on our date.." She looked at Yusuke, he only blinked, "My dad is a drunk and my mom left him. She also left me. She took off.. with a guy.. my dad didn't even care. He just went out to god knows where.That was when I felt lonely.. So then I came to you Yusuke.. and so far your the best boy a girl could have. So i'm sorry about me acting stupid, I just forced myself to act happy and giddy." Miku's cheek turned pink of embarassment.

Yusuke blinked then smiled softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that.." he looked at the carpet, "and.. you didn't act giddy or stupid.. you were nervious and scared weren't you?"

Miku laughed quietly, "I just came up to you and asked, you accepted, I was over-excited!"

Yusuked grinned and snorted a "Chh" in a laughing way, "Yeah, weird, eh?"

Miku looked like she was going to have a girly cry. Instead she sniffed and nodded.

"I've been acting so stupid in school too.. I don't think Keiko-san likes me.." Miku frowned and she spoke quietly.

Yusuke's heart pushed in him when he heard her name.

".. She.. she isn't like that, unless she sees somebody with me that she doesn't really know.." Yusuke looked at Miku who blinked sadly, "You know.."

"I act weird around her, i'd love to be her friend!" Miku smiled in hopes of Yusuke saying that 'she will'.

"S-" Yusuke got cut off by knocking sounds, "Let me get that."

Yusuke stood up and walked lazyly to the door, he opened it not caring who it was. As soon as he opened it, he cursed under is breath.

"Hey, Yusuke!" Keiko winked in a friendly way.

"Hi, Yusuke.." Botan rubbed her arm and looked at Keiko.

Yusuke paled.

"Do you need a.. misson?" He whispered the last part, annoyingly.

Keiko growled.

"You seemed tense, can we come IN the house?"

"Uh, no."

"You little- why not?"

"Because- because you just can't."

_".. I don't think Keiko-san likes me.."_

Yusuke sighed. Maybe Keiko and Botan could be friends with Miku, and learn to accept her?

"You know what," Yusuke grinned, "I was just joking come in."

Botan and Keiko shrugged and went in, as soon as they got in they got in they sat on the couch, while Yusuke closed the door. He turned around and-

* * *

(Yusuke's POV) 

WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO!

Okay let me back up. I open the door, Botan and Keiko are there. Miku can't see because I am in the way. I let them in. I close the door. I turn around. She isn't there! Botan and Keiko didn't see her, if they didn't they'd be glaring at me. What the hell where is she? She must be in the house, she didn't go out the door, there is only one door to leave from and I was there! Mayb-

"Um, Yusuke, what are you doing?" Botan spoke, looking at him, head to toe.

Uh.

"Thinking.."

"Thats a first." Botan giggled.

Puh-lease.

"So whats the deal with you and Miku? Your going out?" Keiko quietly hissed.

"Yeah, she is really nice. You should talk to her, ya know, be friends." I smiled and I spoke.

Keiko glared at me.

Brr.

"Heck no! She is so.. urg. I don't ever want to talk to her or see her, i'll erupt." Keiko's voiced rose.

Botan and I cringed.

I sweated.

Boy, she has some grudge.

"Uh.. i'm going to get some tea, okay?" I nervously got up. Keiko and Botan looked at me oddly, they looked at eachother and laughed quietly. They began to talk. Good. Now i'll go get something and look for Miku, too. Damn, if only Keiko didn't say that..

I walked out of the living room and opened the door to the kitchen. My jaw was hanging. Miku was in here! She's making tea and cutting cake? Oh right, the strawberry cake she brought to my house today as a gift..

"Oh, hi Yusuke! I thought we should have something to eat while we talk, so I cut some cake and made some tea." She smiled as she placed both delicious cakes on small fancy plates. She has NO idea that Keiko and Botan are here does she? Well she doesn't exactly know Botan.

Dammit what should I do?

"AHEM, Ah, Keiko and my friend Botan are h-here." I rubbed the back of his head.

Miku looked up and him and blinked in horror.

"K.." She shook her head, "No way!"

"Yeah, their in the living room. Just don't act weird, act how you acted to me in the living room, calm." I gestured her as nice as I could.

Miku nodded vigerously.

"Right, i'll cut cake and pour tea for them, too." Miku rubbed her pink cheek.

I nodded and opened the door to leave.

"Where were you?" Botan sweetly asked, her shoulder met her cheek.

Pft, cute innocent act.

"I was in the kitchen wit-"

Keiko stood up.

"Yusuke you could of just told me. I already know." Keiko smiled nicely.

I brightened.

Well, there we go!

"I already know you don't know how to make tea, silly. You could of just said so." Keiko giggled and walked to the kitchen door, she pointed at it, "I'll go make some."

CRAP!

I walked to the door and smashed my back on it. My arms sprawled on it protectively.

"NO, YOU CAN'T!"

Keiko frowned and gave me a weird look.

"Why not, Yusuke, move it." Keiko grabbed my arm and tried to pull me, Botan just stared and laughed. "Yusuke, whats wrong with you?"

She pulled me off, I stepped aside and cursed.

She held the handle, she pulled..

It wouldn't budge?

She tried again. No luck.

What the hell?

"Why won't this thing open?" Keiko sounded stressed.

* * *

(Miku's POV) 

BAM!

WHAT WAS THAT!

I heard a girl laughing.

It's not Keiko's voice. So it must be that Botan girl's voice. And what was that bam!

Uh.. how about I introduce myself? Yeah, thats it! It would be rude if I didn't. And whats the probally down there?

I walked to the door and held the handle I turned it and pulled it toward me. It wouldn't move! Wha- I pulled in towards me again and wouldn't work! What! Oh no, oh no..

* * *

(Normal POV) 

Keiko cursed.

"How about I push it the opposite direction?" Keiko thought as she pushed it towards the kitchen instead of pulling it. As she did a hard banging sound rolled by.

"OUCH!"

Botan stood up, "What was that?"

Yusuke let out a long string of bad words.

* * *

**Authors Note**: I'm such a bad person. XD.. Hang in there kiddies. Review! 


End file.
